ShikaTema: Healing
by sasuke12234
Summary: A ShikaTema lemon for all the ShikaTema lovers out there!


**This is something I wrote for a friend on DeviantART a while back and I just thought about putting it up on here. Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

Temari stood at the front of a home, staring at her feet and holding tight on her dress. She started to bite her lip in fear of what she was about to do.

"Are you going to knock on the door or not," Shikamaru said as he leaned down beside her head.

"I… I am… just give me time," Temari said as she looked away from him.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. He then raised his hand that was formed in a fist and knocked on the door.

"Ah what the hell I thought I told you that I would knock," Temari screamed at him.

"You were taking forever," Shikamaru said as he stood up straight.

"Uhg I just don't get you anymore! You keep preaching on how you're supposed to care for and support your girlfriend. But ever since we've started dating you've been doing nothing but putting me in situations that I don't want to be in," Temari shouted as she waved her arms out of anger.

She was about to say something else but she was cut off with someone opening the door and saying hello. She froze with her arms in the air and having an awkward smile on her face.

"Hello I'm Shikamaru, and this is Temari. May we come in," Shikamaru said politely.

The woman who opened the door had long violet hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her name was Yūgao Uzuki. She was an ANBU for the leaf village.

"Why, if you don't mind me asking," Yūgao said.

"Uh well you see I heard about you through Kakashi Hatake and I told Temari here about you and she said that she had to tell you something important," Shikamaru said.

"Really what is it," Yūgao asked as she turned to Temari.

"Uh could we talk in private please it's kind of serious," Temari said as she tried to avoid eye contact with Yūgao.

"Ok. Come in," Yūgao said as she moved out of the doorway and welcomed the two strangers in her home.

* * *

-Living Room-

"Can I help you two to any tea," Yūgao asked.

"No thank you," Temari said.

"Uh hey do you have a back porch or something that will let me go outside," Shikamaru asked.

"Yes go into the kitchen over there and you go out through the glass doors," Yūgao said as she pointed toward the kitchen.

"Thank you."

"Where are you going," Temari quietly asked as she grabbed Shikamaru's wrist as he stood in front of her.

"Outside for a smoke," Shikamaru responded in the same quiet tone as Temari.

"Now," Temari whined.

"Yep." Shikamaru then continued on to the kitchen.

Now the nervous feelings in Temari's thoughts were beginning to show on her face when she was without her so called 'Moral Support'.

"Are you ok Miss," Yūgao asked Temari as she sat down.

"Uh I don't really know," Temari responded.

"Uh Ms. Uzuki I should probably tell you that I'm a shinobi from Suna. Also I took the chūnin exams here three years ago, so I'm aware of your lover, Hayate Gekkō's death."

"Do you know who killed him," Yūgao asked.

"Um… well," Temari started. She became to pull at her black kimono like dress. Her feet couldn't seem to stay still; her left foot would cross over her right and then her right foot would cross over her left. She then began to bite her lip as she still tried her hardest not to make eye contact with the violet haired Anbu.

"Please tell me I would really like to know," Yūgao begged.

"Well um, do you remember that Suna and the Sound Village had an alliance together to-"

"Yes I remember but I could care less. What do you know about Hayate's death," Yūgao demanded.

"One night my sensei was meeting with someone from the Sound Village to talk about plans to take down the Leaf Village and it turned out that your lover, Hayate, listened in on the conversation. So um, before he could inform your hokage at the time my sensei caught up to him and… and…"

"He killed him didn't he," Yūago said sounding completely calm.

Temari nodded her head. Suddenly Yūgao covered her face and broke into tears.

"I'm… I'm really sorry I didn't find out about until it was too late," Temari said as she finally looked at Yūgao.

"You've known this whole time," Yūgao screamed as she looked up, "You've known for three years and you've never decided to tell me! If my memory serves me right I've went on a lot of mission with Suna after our alliance! How could you to decide to tell me now?" Yūgao was now standing in front of Temari.

"I'm sorry," Temari said as she tried to hide her tears.

"How can you be sorry? I've been searching for answers about Hayate's death! If it wasn't for your sensei he would be alive right now and we would've been married!"

Temari's eyes widen at that comment. "Wh-… What," Temari whispered through her lips.

"After he died his mother told me that he was going to propose to me after the chūnin exams! But because of your sensei he's dead and that never happened!"

Temari's face went into shock from what she heard. She hung her head down and clinched her teeth and tightened her grip on the couch she was sitting on. "I'm… I'm so sorry," Temari screamed as she ran for the door. The sadness was too much for her and she just couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

-Temari's Hotel Room-

Temari screamed out of anger as she threw as much stuff as she could across her hotel room. Soon she even got so disturbed the she started to use wind style jutsus. Once she picked up a vase that was sitting on a wall side table her vision turned black. Shikamaru was covering her eyes with one of his hands and he started to pull her close to his chest.

"I don't know what happened but the way you're taking it isn't looking good. You're going to end up paying for everything you break," he said as he rested his head on hers.

Temari forced her way out his grasp, "Just shut up you idiot! Where were you when I needed you the most, huh? You were outside smoking! You practically set me up for disaster like you always do to me! Why do I keep you in my life? You cause nothing but pain and confusion for me!"

Without knowing she threw the vase that she was holding on the floor. The sound of the shattering clay made her anger suddenly turn to sadness. She started to fall as she became weak-kneed. Shikamaru caught her before she could fall on the shattered clay. He stepped closer toward Temari and let her cry in his arms.

"I'm sorry if I do that to you but sometimes it just needs to be done. If you want to know the truth I didn't go outside to smoke. I just stood in the kitchen and listened to the conversation. I would never really leave you alone with something that you thought you needed my help for. And just to say that woman had no right to blame you for not telling her. You just now found her and remembered what happened; it's not your fault. Nothing is ever your fault in my eyes really. I'm not trying to sound all mussy and sweet by saying this but, I love you for who you are and I would never want to do anything to hurt you on purpose or not."

Temari's crying was quiet. She backed her head away from Shikamaru's chest, keeping it hung down. Her breaths were uneven with every exhale she made. She then started to wipe her tears away as she sniffed.

"Wh-… What did you say," Temari asked, still wiping her tears.

"I love you for you and I really don't mean to hurt you." Shikamaru then put his hand under Temari's chin and push her head up giving them eye contact.

Temari's face was all red and puffy under her eyes. Shikamaru then moved his hand up to Temari's cheek and rubbed his thumb under her eye, wiping away a stray tear that she missed. Temari grabbed his hand that was on her cheek and rest her head on it, "You've never really complemented me like that before. Saying that you love me for who I am it really makes me happy." She closed her eyes and put a soft smile on her lips.

There was Shikamaru's chance. He leaned in toward Temari to kiss her but he stopped just inches away. Before he could back away Temari wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Shikamaru was shocked to notice that they were actually on the same page with where they wanted this scene to go. He then relaxed and went with kissing the girl that he loved. He opened his mouth to welcome her tongue in his mouth and to allow his tongue to go into hers. After Temari realized what Shikamaru was doing she pulled him in closer to her. After a while Shikamaru's hands started to receive a mind of their own. They traveled from her back to where one was placed on her lower back and the other was gripping hard on her butt. Temari showed Shikamaru how much she loved him squeezing her rear tighter and tighter by moaning in between every deep, dirty kiss.

Sometime late Temari found herself being thrown onto her bed. Her breathing was heavy and irregular. She had her eyes closed as she laid her head to the side. Has she slowly turned her head straight, she also slowly opened her eyes. Over her she saw Shikamaru, only this time he was shirtless. He leaned down toward her and kissed her passionately again. She wrapped her arms around his neck again. One of her hands started to run through his hair. She then untied his hair-tie. As Shikamaru's hair fell over Temari's hand she gripped on a clump and pushed his head down. Shikamaru's hands again received a mind of their own and started to undo Temari's kimono-like dress. Once the dress was open one of Shikamaru's hands came from Temari's side and slid up to the side of her breast. It then traveled across her boob, feeling the silk and lace that made up her purple and black bra. As his hand reached the middle of Temari's bra it stopped. Shikamaru could feel a clasp. There was his chance. As the two were still playing with each other's tongues, and Temari was still holding onto Shikamaru's black hair, Shikamaru dug his pointer finger under the clasp. He then pulled up on it and undid the clasp. Temari froze a little from hearing the snap of her bra clasp being undone. She soon then shook it off and continued on with embracing the boy she loved. Shikamaru then moved his hand inside her bra and started to play with her nipple by twisting and pulling at it. Again Temari showed him how much she loved his teasing by moaning in between every kiss.

"Shika-… Shikamaru," she moaned.

Has much as he hated doing it, Shikamaru then parted his lips from hers. "Temari I can't take it anymore. I'm getting really hard. Can I-," he started saying. Before he could finish he could feel Temari's hands trying to pull down his pants. Again he was a little stunned to find out that he and his love were on the same page.

Shikamaru then stood up and took off his pants and underwear. Temari turned her head and blushed as she watched him unrobed in front of her.

"What's wrong," Shikamaru asked.

"Uh well… it's just… I've never really seen… uh," Temari started to say.

"It's ok I've never really seen a woman's bare chest before, especially one as beautiful as yours," Shikamaru said as leaned back on the bed and removed Temari's dress and bra off her shoulders.

"Ok you're really scaring me with all the complements," Temari said as she blushed some more.

"Just shut up," Shikamaru said as he leaned in to kiss her neck.

He then grabbed Temari's purple lace panties and slipped them off her. Temari wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's back. Shikamaru then then placed one of his hands on Temari's knee and leaned on her other leg to spread them wider than they already were to allow him access to her entrance.

"Shi-… Shikamaru you're driving… driving me crazy with all this waiting," Temari said in between deep, irregular breaths, "Would you just go ahead and… do it already. What are you? Chik-."

Temari was stopped in mid sentence as she felt Shikamaru enter her. She started to dig her nails into Shikamaru's back and he went in and out of her. With every thrust she felt him go faster, harder, and deeper. Also his kissing of her neck turned into licking and sucking on it. Temari moaned in pleasure from the feeling of having Shikamaru inside her. She then leaned forward to kiss Shikamaru's neck just as he did before to hers. Her kissing quickly turned into licks and nibbles. Shikamaru moaned in pleasure of the little bites he was receiving on his neck. His hips were going faster and faster with every bite he felt on his neck.

"Temari… I'm about to," he started.

"Me too," Temari interrupted. Shikamaru then started to pull out of Temari before he came inside her.

"No," Temari said as she dug her nails in his back again, "Inside, I want you to cum inside me!"

Temari then wrapped her legs around his waist and forced him down inside her. Shikamaru then continued to thrust in and out of her as hard and fast as he could. "AHHH," they both screamed out as they both came. They both panted from exhaustion. Temari's arms fell to the bed and Shikamaru rested on top of her.

"Shikamaru," Temari said as she panted, "If get pregnant… you are in so much trouble."

"Why… would I be in trouble," Shikamaru asked as he panted. "You didn't tell me to put on a condom and you made me come inside you. So if you do it'll be your fault."

"Shut… shut up," Temari said.

The two then looked at each other. Shikamaru then leaned down to kiss his love.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Feedback is greatly loved. 3**


End file.
